


No Expectations

by cloudsarefluffy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: (and so did arthur in canon ok im sorry), :), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anyways, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgan Lives, Breeding, Breeding Kink, C O U G H, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kinda went hard on this one, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, arthur worships that p, blink and you'll miss it Domestic Arthur Morgan, my hand slipped anon, so did Arthur, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: On Tumblr, anon asked:Alright! Since you're fine with it, I would like to request a simple smut with Arthur and Reader where they have a happy ending, living in their own place and Reader is pregnant. It could be their first child, or they could already have some little ones running around! But they are both majorly turned on by the fact that reader is pregnant and that more children are on the way.---“Think that’s what you told me that night too, when we got drunk. Told me that you’d fuck me till it caught, right?”“What possessed you?” he grunts, eyeing you from under his lashes as he brings his chin down to his chest as he pants, his gaze heated, “I ain’t ever heard you talk like this...”Smirking at him from your place on the mattress, you feel your insides pulse with want.“You like that,” you whisper, eyes widening some upon your realization, “You like the idea of havin’ me like this, don’t you?”“Jesus,” Arthur’s chin falls against his chest, and you look down, noticing how his cock presses urgently against the fabric of his pants.





	No Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anon, sorry it took a minute, but here is your prompt fill! Hope you like it! ;)
> 
> Enjoy!~

Waking slowly, you stretch, your formerly lax muscles catching and pulling in just the right way as you blink your eyes open. 

The view of your room greets you, small, quaint, and simple. Across the way, a small fire burns in the heath, crinkling and crackling as you rise, stretching your arms above your head as your loose gown slips down your left shoulder. It’s early morning, and normally you prefer to sleep in. But, with the way your stretched stomach grumbles lowly, you know to get out of bed sooner rather than later. 

Upon hearing you, the door to your room creaks open, and you see a familiar man appear in the small crack between it and its frame. 

“Hey, sunshine.” 

“Mornin’, honey,” you greet Arthur as he comes in. 

He pushes the door open the rest of the way as he steps into the room, his hands full with a tray, grinning at you the entire way as he approaches the bed, “How are ya feelin’?” 

“Like you couldn’t have timed breakfast any better,” snickering as the former outlaw places the tray of various foods down onto the bed beside you, “They are gettin' a little impatient this mornin’, I can tell.” 

With his hands now free, Arthur takes his large palm and covers the swell of your child with a grin, “It’s ‘cause they’re tryna grow up big n’ strong before they come out into the world. Ain’t too much longer ‘fore they’re here.” 

Bracing his hand with your own, you raise a humored brow, “They still have around two or three months, Arthur. They aren’t poppin’ out just yet.” 

“Don’t matter,” he slides onto the mattress, it dipping below his weight, “I can’t wait, either.” 

Humming, you lean into one another, and you soon feel Arthur tracing lightly into the taut skin of your bump. 

“Can’t believe this is happenin’. Even now...” Arthur murmurs, his drawl low and humbled, “Don’t know what I did to deserve either of ya.” 

“Hush with that,” you kiss his cheek then, your hand now moving to cup his face, “We’re here. We ain’t goin’ nowhere.” 

“I know,” he murmurs, using his other hand to cover yours as his eyes twinkle at you. 

“We’ve come a long way,” you whisper, just for him to hear as the birds sing in the trees surrounding your cabin, “It’s surreal... That it’s almost been a year since Beaver Hollow.” 

Arthur’s face draws up at the memories of that time, and he mutters, “We left a lot behind, then... But a lot of it we didn’t need no more. Not after told me you was pregnant. I’m glad we ran when we did...” 

“Me too,” you look at him then, quietly asking, “Do you miss any of it?” 

“’Course I do... I ran with them for a little over twenty years... And Dutch, he wasn’t always bad. And there was good times with people who have past just like those moments,” Arthur shakes his head, “But things change. People change. The world, it changed... We should’ve known come Blackwater that it was time to call it quits. I think my biggest regret is not stoppin’ things sooner...” 

“We ran when we could. When we knew it was right,” you got to squeeze his hand that rests atop your belly, “When they needed us to.” 

The crestfallen cowboy perks a little, a bit of mirth returning to his sad eyes, “And now, here we are.” 

“Here we are,” you echo, and you move then, pulling Arthur and guiding him with your hands until he is resting against the back of the headboard with you perched in his lap, “In our cabin on _our_ land, startin’ a family together... If you would’ve told me this when I met you, I never would’ve guessed it.” 

Chuckling, Arthur nods in agreement, “Me neither. Not that I don’t regret us or wouldn’t have wanted it, not in the slightest. But I never would’ve imagined gettin' to have this.” 

“Say, what did you think of me when we met?” you inquire with a smirk stretching your lips. 

The man’s stubbled cheeks heat a bit, and he looks unusually embarrassed as he speaks openly to you, “I thought... I thought you was the most beautiful woman I ever saw... And that... that I was a fool for wantin’ you as I did. I sometimes still can’t believe you ever gave me the time of day.” 

“Were you a fool, though?” you tease lightly, gingerly rolling your hips some against his. 

Blinking at the sudden shift in your demeanor, “I— I—” he stutters, moving his hands to brace the juts of your hips as your roll over him in a slow, sweet rhythm, “ _Goddammit,_ woman—” 

“I don’t think you were a fool... I mean, the first time you ever tried anythin’ with me was the same night we slept together... Do you remember when you first kissed me? Touched me?” you tilt your head, and you move your hand down to the swell of your stomach, “I have a reminder if you need one.” 

Arthur curses, pinching his eyes shut as you grind down on his growing erection. 

“Think that’s what you told me that night too, when we got drunk. Told me that you’d fuck me till it caught, right?” 

“What possessed you?” he grunts, eyeing you from under his lashes as he brings his chin down to his chest as he pants, his gaze heated, “I ain’t ever heard you talk like this...” 

“I should ask what had possessed _you,_ ” you breathe, “I ain’t ever heard a man talk like that before, tellin’ me they were gonna do no more than _breed me—_ ” 

In a flash, Arthur has you flipping over, the tray of food beside you both nearly getting knocked over or off the bed as he readjusts you. You feel your back press against the mattress, and you watch as Arthur’s muscles bunch as he covers you. 

He looks like he’s visibly shaking with restraint, something he rarely ever does. You know Arthur, his control is impeccable, and he is one to perform coolly under any pressure. But that seemed to strike some kind of nerve. 

Smirking at him from your place on the mattress, you feel your insides pulse with want. 

“You like that,” you whisper, eyes widening some upon your realization, “You like the idea of havin’ me like this, don’t you?” 

“ _Jesus,_ ” Arthur’s chin falls against his chest, and you look down, noticing how his cock presses urgently against the fabric of his pants. 

Growing confident, you take your hand, and Arthur’s eyes catch on its movement as you bring it to the hem of your night dress. Grabbing the edge of the fabric, you lift it, drawing it up inch by sinful inch until you start to uncover your inner thighs. Your folds are already wet, pulsing with want as you move your hands past them and Arthur licks his lips. You hesitate there a little, going slow before you begin to reveal the start of your swell. 

The sheer fabric rides up your body with your guidance, passing the crest of your belly and down until it graces over your breasts. They’re swollen, your nipples dark and perked as the dress slides away to bear them to Arthur’s ravenous gaze, and until you finally have his attention there, and his gaze burns with desire. 

“Like what you see?” you say breathlessly, “Especially after what you did to me?” 

The man practically growls, surging forward and kissing you with a heat you hadn’t felt since that night you first laid together. It has your heart racing as your lips clash together, teeth occasionally clicking against one another in a battle of both dominance and urgency as you feel Arthur’s large hands explore your changed body. 

He pulls back after a moment to heated press his forehead to yours, his hands move to urgently work his shirt off, practically ripping the buttons apart as he pulls the fabric. 

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you this excited,” you grin wickedly as you smirk at him, “Think I hit a nerve?” 

“Shut up,” he grumbles, and you laugh until he muffles the sound with his lips. 

You cup his face as he undoes his belt, the metal of the buckle clacking wondrously before his fingers move to his button and fly. Quickly, they are also undone, and Arthur pulls back, panting as he begins to work his jeans off of the angles of his hips. 

You watch as the stark “V” of his pelvis is uncovered to you, and you lean back hungrily, catching your bottom lip between your teeth as you feel your need grow even further at the sight. You’re just as hungry to take in the sight of him, lean with the slight tone of muscles underneath his freckled, sun-kissed skin, and to the nestle of hair that crowns his erect cock. 

It nearly drips from the tip, veins bulging and pulsing as you lick your lips in anticipation as Arthur pulls his worn jeans off of his legs. 

He then comes back, kneeling on his knees, back slightly leaned as he breathes, his broad shoulders moving in tandem as he stares at you. 

He’s as beautiful as the day you met him. 

“What are you waiting for?” you whisper, your excitement as plain as Arthur’s own as he surges back to you. 

His hands are pulling at your nightdress, popping strings as he about forces it off of you. The cool air of the room hits your skin, and you grin into the pressure of Arthur’s mouth on yours once you are made bare. He wastes no time, kissing down from the corner of your mouth to the line of your jaw, and then to your neck. He suckles the skin there, biting it one moment and kissing it within the next, and a moan catches in your throat as you feel his hands also drift. 

He drops them down, cupping your breasts and massaging them, working the sore, swollen flesh between his thick fingers in a way that has you whimpering towards the ceiling as you throw your head back. Arthur groans into your neck, and you feel an aborted roll of his hips against the mattress as he begins to lean over you, and you fall underneath him. 

Letting up some, he pulls back, pupils blown and lips worn red as he exhales, draping over you like the sky with the earth as his blue eyes lock onto yours. 

His gaze then moves down, passing from your chest down to where your abdomen is pulled taught with your child, and his breath catches. His hands clench into fists at his sides, and he all but trembles. 

You move your hands on instinct, rubbing over the swell and feeling yourself grow hotter at the way he tracks the movement. 

He growls, moving his hands to your hips with such a sharp grip. It feels heavenly and just like what you need as he adjusts himself and you, moving those calloused palms to your thighs and parting them for himself as he lowers his head. 

You moan then, as Arthur dips his tongue into your wet heat, tasting you and massaging your inside with the wide strokes of his tongue. He goes in deep, until his blonde hair brushes against the start of your slit and you can feel his stubble catching around your taint while his hands clench on your hips. 

Moaning, you grip onto the sheets, pooling the fabric under your fingers the same way that Arthur’s tongue greedily laps at your pussy, caressing your swollen folds and getting you ready for what you know is to come. 

And you nearly do, feeling the near rush of your climax, your walls pulsing and contracting around the thickness of his tongue as you make small, aborted noises. Arthur seems to sense your impending completion, and he pulls back, eyes shrouded and used lips glistening with your slick as he pulls up. 

“You’ll only be doin’ that when I’m fuckin’ you right,” he gravels, and you squeak as he takes your legs and braces them on his shoulders. 

“A-Arthur,” you whimper, especially as you feel the tip of him press against you, “ _Breed me—”_

You don’t get to finish the request, as Arthur is already meeting the demand, sinking deep into you with one smooth slide that has your eyes rolling back into your head. 

He is already rolling his hips back before he gets a moment to experience being truly seated within you, and it’s then that you know just how desperate he is to fuck you. 

You moan lewdly, loud and echoing in your room of the cabin as Arthur bends over you, forcing your legs to eagle around the swell of your belly as he comes down, bringing his mouth to one of your swollen nipples and sucking it in a way that has your pussy all but squeezing his cock within you. 

You cry out, feeling his harsh thrusts sate you where you need it most, rocking your poor bed and knocking the frame into the wall with how rough he is, just like how you need. The slight pain burns into the pleasure you feel, making it just that much more tangible as your body practically sings underneath the man. 

Your hands go to his back, scratching up his skin without shame or restraint, and you feel the way he flexes the muscular backs of his shoulders into the drag of your nails. 

“ _God,_ ” you throw your head back, throat bared to Arthur as he looks up, mouth popping off your breast, his breath feeling like ice as he breathes onto where his spit is cooling on your flesh. 

“You’re so sensitive, kitten,” he tells you, and as he thrusts into you, he brings a finger up to your nipple, pinching the peaked flesh and making you twitch and clench around him, “Think that’s what I like the most...” 

He moves his hand away and then rubs it over where your belly rises from the growth of his child. 

“’Part from this.” 

You look to him, your hooded eyes meeting his smoldering ones as he rolls into you deliciously. 

“You look so good, all bred up ‘cause of me,” Arthur purrs, “I told ya, that night when I first had you, that I was gonna fuck ya till it took. And I did, didn’t I?” 

You make small, desperate noises as the man manages to sink even deeper into you, pressing your further down into the mattress. 

“Look how much I’ve changed you... Got you nice n’ heavy now, didn’t I?” he shakes his head, eyes looking almost as wanting as they are in awe, “God, you look _ripe_ for me, girl,” he purrs. 

“J-Just for you,” you tell him, swearing to him just as you are submitting to him as he drags his cock in and out of you, pinning you to the mattress, “Only for you, Arthur,” you whisper. 

“You know... Micah told me he had you before we fell apart in Beaver Hollow,” he tells you, voice low as he also pins you with his dark gaze, “Told me you begged for him, opened up for him... That you’re doin’ exactly what you’re doin’ right now...” 

“No, never— I’d never let him touch me,” you seeth lightly before trying to plead with Arthur then, “I promise, it’s only ever been with you. I only ever wanted you— only ever wanted this, just with you...” 

He rumbles, and he brings his mouth down near to your ear. 

“ _Good,_ ” his voice is like the distance roll of thunder, ominous as it is promising of a storm as he brings his hand to your throat, his fingers wrapping there but not squeezing, merely holding you and grounding you as you swallow against his palm, “I know you’d never let a sad excuse of a man like him take you like this. You may submit to me, but he would never be worthy of such a thing.” 

He nips at you then, slipping back but leaving his hand bracing around your throat, his fingers placed right where your pulse picks up and races under your fragile skin, and you look to Arthur then as he begins to pound into you harder than ever. 

“A-Arthur!” you cry, trying to buck against him, only to be held down entirely by his frame and vice. 

“I want you to tell me,” he growls, his teeth peeking past his lips in a small snarl as a fire burns within him, “Want you to tell me you’re only mine, and mine alone.” 

“Yours! Just yours!” you pledge breathlessly, your body feeling as though he were casting it aflame from the inside out, “Only ever yours!” 

“I want you to tell me that I’m the only one who will ever get to have and see ya like this,” he comes back down, all but whispering in your ear, “That I’m the only one who gets to fuck you and fill you till you’re bred up like you should be.” 

“God, _yes,_ ” you hiss, meeting his fire head-on with your own burning desire, “Just yours, Arthur, just yours—” 

You don’t get to finish, his lips snatching yours and sucking harshly as he rolls heavily into you with finality. 

All but screaming into his mouth, you climax, shuddering against him and clenching your walls against his cock in a way that milks him as you feel him fall into his own. He trembles against you as his hand moves from your throat to the side of your face, gripping onto you tightly and pulling you close as his come pumps into you, his cock twitching as it spends inside of your heat. 

It is as though time doesn’t exist for some moments, with just the two of you pressed against and within one another. You pant as your lips part, your eyes slipping closed as you feel the rush of your climax working through you as Arthur settles just as well. 

But eventually, it fades out into a mellow warmth that has you grinning from ear to ear as Arthur carefully adjust himself on the mattress, his eyes looking to you almost in disbelief. 

“I... I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asks, cautious. 

You giggle, feeling the most sated you have been in some time, “Oh, I am feelin’ great ‘cause of you.” 

A small smile erupts at those words, and Arthur shakes his head. 

But then, he slowly slips out of you, careful as he moves against your overly sensitive walls. You make a few small noises, but he shushes you, pressing light kisses against your mouth until he’s back out and softening against his thighs. 

Leaving you on the bed, he goes over to the dresser, taking the small bowl and washcloth there and bringing it over to you. No words pass between either of you as he wrings the cloth, taking it once it is damp to clean you up. 

Compared to when he was fucking you, the man is gentle as can be. The way he cleans you up is as caring as it is patient, his eyes always shifting to your face to ensure you aren’t hurting or uncomfortable. And when he goes to wipe between your thighs, you wince a little, and he immediately pulls his hand back. 

“You okay?” 

“It’s just cold,” you assure him, smiling as you place a hand around his wrist, “I’m fine, I promise.” 

He breathes, setting the rag back down into the bowl and placing it on the floor for now. His eyes then shift to the tray of food he’d brought in earlier. A few things have fallen over, but thankfully, nothing was seriously disturbed. It’s a bit of a miracle that you both hadn’t managed to knock it off the mattress itself, with how heated things got. 

“I was supposed to feed you breakfast,” he comments, almost lightly chastising himself, “You even told me you were hungry.” 

“Well, you satisfied me in another way that I apparently needed,” you giggle at him then, and you grab the bunch of grapes he’d placed on the tray, picking one off and popping it into your mouth and chewing, “’Sides, I can definitely feed myself.” 

“So I’ve noticed,” he grins as he raises an eyebrow at you. 

You finish eating the grape, and you swallow before quirking an eyebrow at him. 

“So... we gonna talk about this apparent preference of yours?” 

Flushing, Arthur pointedly looks away from you, “Yeah, well, seems like you prefer it too.” 

A little caught off guard at his rebuttal, the man manages to perk up enough to steal a grape from you, and you cry out in protest as he pops it into his mouth with a triumphant smirk. 

“Hey!” you glare lightly then, crossing your arms and pouting much like Jack does when his toy is taken from him, “Rather rude of you to steal food from your pregnant wife.” 

“Eh, I don’t think she’ll mind, considerin’ that I finally was able to bake the apple pie she’s been cravin’.” 

You light up immediately, sitting up so quick you just about blur as you grab your nightdress and pull it over your head with your haste. 

“That’s what I thought,” Arthur chuckles, and he watches you rush fondly from the bed, “It’s on the counter!” 

“Love you!” you call back. 

Snickering, Arthur shakes his head, “Love you too...”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me, ask me like google, or submit shit at:  
> sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> This was written to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-XB-XZv4w0


End file.
